White Gold Summer
by grace is an author
Summary: Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up." -James Baldwin
1. Home Again

**Title:** White Gold Summer

**Author:** grace is an author

**Date:** September 18, 2004

**Disclaimer:** All rights go JK Rowling, Warner Bros, and whomever else owns them. All characters, places, etc. (other than my original characters) belong to JK Rowling. No money is being made from this!

**Author's Note:** Yay my very first D/C fic, I'm so proud of myself!  
  
**Chapter One**

Home Again  
  
Gray rain sloshed against the window pane leaving long silvery trails like meandering roads. Cho pressed her fingertips against the cool glass, trying to graze the beads of moisture streaking past her. Thunder roared overhead as the fall began to fall at faster beat, white hot light illuminated the room and the sky began to darken into a mottled purple and gray. It was a quiet Monday morning, save for the storm raging outside the Chang's mansion. Only more than about a week back from her sixth term at Hogwarts did Cho find her back, confined in her room.  
  
It was almost irritating hearing the steady pattering of falling rain hitting again the roof top and the swinging chimes clinking together in eerie tune. She pushed her long black bangs out of her face and tucked them neatly behind her ear. Parchment, quills, ink bottles, notebooks, and text books were scattered in a nervous disarray on top of a magnificent mahogany desk with golden carved drawers. Cho heaved a heavy sigh and bit the tip of her left thumb nervously as she scanned her small loopy writing in graceful dramatic curves across the page.  
  


_Dear Michael, How has your summer been so far? I've never felt so lonely in my life... I wish you were here to comfort me. Thank you for the box of ice mice. They were absolutely delightful._

  
  
Cho blinked and laughed uncomfortably at the unopened box of squeaking ice mice by her feet. The blue box was brightly decorated with a green and white bow and violet wrapping paper, which was slightly tore in her eagerness to open the present. Michael did not know she hated feeling of sweetened mice chattering in her stomach. Then again he never did know much about her. It was nearly the end of the year when he had asked her out and she had resolutely agreed out of spite towards Harry and the dismaying Quidditch match. And not before long she and him were separated by the summer season.  
  
He promised to write and he did, but in truth Cho felt more and more uninterested as his letters persisted as if she _needed_ him always to be there to comfort her. A gray barn owl shook out it's feather and looked at her persistently to finish the letter. It's wide amber eyes leered at her from on top of her vanity table. Her own owl Pherenice clucked her tongue in disapprove and stretched out her longed golden wings.  
  
"Cho, dear?  
  
Upon hearing the voice, Cho quickly shoved the box of ice mice under a pile of blue and silver scarves and hastily shoved the short letter under _Transfiguration Throughout the Ages_. Again tucking her bangs swiftly behind her ear and opening _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ she feigned a look of surprise when her bedroom door opened.  
  
"Oh, hello...  
  
A woman in her late thirties gave a small giggle and shook out her long hair. Lucious black ringlets curled gently in waves against Lien Chang's pearl white skin. Dressed impeccably in dark purple robes and black mesh arm warmers Lien shuffled her black boots cheerfully and touched her lips, dabbed with red lipstick.  
  
Mrs. Chang looked down upon her daughter and frowned. She snapped her fingers and her smooth pink lips widened into a smirk.  
  
"Studying again?  
  
Shaking out her hair again she placed a hand on her hip and scowled. Cho nodded and averted her eyes from her mother, a peculiar pink color began to creep up her cheeks. It was incredibly embarrassing to see her mother dressed as if she was her older sister. Heavy silver bracelets clanked against each other as Lien wound a curl around her index finger. She stood about the same height as Cho and had a full figure. Her eyes were onyx black and glinted with a fierce hardness. An expensive jade pendant hung around her neck on a gold chain.  
  
"Cho, dear" Mrs. Chang dawdled in the doorway playing with the blue and silver scarf tied in the doorknob. "I was wondering if you wanted to do a bit of shopping...  
  
"Shopping?" Cho blinked and slowly looked up from her text book.  
  
"Yes," Mrs. Chang licked her lips deliciously. "At little get together. You know between girls. Of course, Narcissa has been looking forward to seeing you again, all grown up." Lien winked cheekily and lightly touched her daughter's shoulder. "You know Draco from school right? Isn't he absolutely dah-ling?  
  
"Ugh...." Cho scratched her head and shrugged, trying hard to suppress the look of revulsion on her face.  
  
Lien shrugged and quickly withdrew her hand. "Just a suggestion. Of course, if your not to busy studying..." She glanced at the desk again and shook out her hair.  
  
Cho gave a short laugh then shrugged nervously under the watchful glare of her mother.  
  
"Sure.  
  
"Wonderful!" The woman clapped her hands gleefully and patted her daughter over the head. "Well I'll be off. Madison is expecting me for tea. Imagine, in this weather!" She clucked her tongue loudly. "I've never thought well of that woman. And Cho! Look at this mess! Just look at it! And- What is this?  
  
Lien snatched the piece of parchment crushed underneath _1000 Magical Herbs_.  
  
"Michael! Who's Michael?" Her voice sounded scandalized. "You don't mean that Ravenclaw boy you saw at that train station?  
  
Cho nodded.  
  
"Humph! Well I've haven't been hearing good things about the Corner family recently. No, no, this won't do." She pulled out her wand threateningly. "I forbid you to write to him.  
  
Cho groaned and wrestled the letter out of Mrs. Chang's hand. "Why do you- Always- Ruin everything!  
  
"Now dear, it's for the best." Lien forced it out of Cho's fist and tossed it nonchalantly in the fireplace. "See look! Now I'm late for tea!" She clucked her tongue impatiently and with a loud _crack!_ disapparated. 


	2. No, no, no!

**Title:** White Gold Summer

**Author:** grace is an author

**Date:** November 19, 2004

**Disclaimer:** All rights go JK Rowling, Warner Bros, and whomever else owns them. All characters, places, etc. (other than my original characters) belong to JK Rowling. No money is being made from this!

**Author's Note:** Sorry, itÕs been awhile since I restarted writing the second chapter for this fic! I totally forgot about it, being so busy and all.... Please review!!!

**Chapter Two**

**No, no, no!**

"No, no, no! You have it all wrong!" Mrs. Chang giggled deliciously and smacked the back of her hand against the folded parchment in her hand. Her hot pink nails grazed the edge of the yellow edges as she sat down gracefully onto the velvet royal blue arm chair. "Oh, Narcissa, you will be the death of me!" Lien smiled to herself as she reread the elegant writing and straightened the hem of her light pink robe. "Oh this is wonderful!" She clapped her hands excitingly and bounced up and down in her seat. "Cho? Cho, darling?" Mrs. Chang snapped her fingers sharply. "Are you really yet?"

"Yes, Mother. I _have_ been ready for almost an hour."

Cho descended from the grand marble staircase, a scowl pressing together wrinkles on her forehead and her pink mouth turned upside down in a frown.

Mrs. Chang got up and shook the piece of parchment in ChoÕs face. "You are so inconsiderate! Mrs. Malfoy has been kind enough to set aside time from her very very busy schedule to let us have a little date with her! Now, let me see." She folded the parchment and placed it delicately in the red dragon hide purse hanging from her shoulder. The scarlet and gold tipped scales sprouting from the skin glinted under the glow of sunlight peeking from behind the satin curtains.

"Oh no!" Mrs. Chang's eyes widened as she got a good look of her daughter. Her perfectly manicured nail touched the rim of her mouth. "You canÕt go out like that!"

"What?" Cho asked innocently, looking down at her plain gray robes and scuffled leather shoes. Her long hair brushed her arms as she checked to see if there was any lint on her pants.

"No, no, no!" Mrs. Chang cried. "This is all wrong!" She waved hand in her face and closed her eyes as if she was going to faint. "I need sit to down!" With a dramatic look on her face she dropped onto the sofa and groaned. "Take deep breaths. Take deep breaths. Take deep breaths." Slowly, she inhaled and exhaled three times before her eyes fluttered open. "Young lady, we need to talk!"

Cho stomped her feet angrily. "I am seventeen, Mother! I will go out whatever I feel like dressing in!"

"Oh no, you wonÕt!" Mrs. Chang sprang up from the couch suddenly filled with energy. She pulled out her white wood wand and aimed it at Cho. "First things first." She waved her wand in to air.

_"Lenocinor!"_

"No!" Cho wailed as brush and full line of expensive _Solless Goddess_ bottled perfume and make up appeared out of nowhere and surrounded her. Green brushes swept up pink powdered blush and dabbed ChoÕs cheeks despite her effort to seize them. Cho flailed her arms wildly as the flying makeup flew in a whirlwind around her, dodging dangerously as she tried to grasp them in her hands. Black gooey mascara flew through the air and swooped down gracefully curling and thickening ChoÕs lashes perfectly and lip gloss glided over her lips making them look pouty with a hint of glitter. Cho coughed as she was doused with perfume. The smell of a sweet summerÕs breeze filled her nose and lungs.

"See thatÕs so much better!" Lien Chang sighed and touched Cho chin. "You look so much more mature now. See, look." A big ornate mirror appeared in front of them and in the suspended glass framed with silver Cho could see how the make up enhanced her eyes and made them look bigger and the blush which brought out the soft color in her cheeks.

Cho shook her head and clenched her fists angrily.

"You donÕt like it?" Mrs. Chang blinked. "Oh, but it makes you look so beautiful, like your mum, doesnÕt it?" She fluffed her black ringlets in the mirror than clucked. "Now about your clothes." Lien touched the frayed hem of ChoÕs robe distastefully. "I definitely canÕt say I like your taste, dear. No, not at all." She stood back and gave her wand a quick swishing motion. _"Ornatus!"_

Cho looked down to see herself dressed in forest green robes. The light silky material gilded against her skin as she moved her arms and crisp white pants with black high heeled shoes. Cho gritted her teeth and stamped her foot angrily trying to shake off the high heeled shoes that were already starting to dig into her feet. "Maybe, you donÕt know. But, I find this highly uncomfortable!"

"Highly uncomfortable!" Mrs. Chang scoffed and waved a hand in her face. "Of course, theyÕre highly uncomfortable. But we have to make you look good!"

"Look good for what?" Cho whined. "I'm just spending some time with you and _your_ friends. How dressed up do we need to be?"

"Oh darling, we need to look good. I mean _good."_

Cho groaned and shrugged out of her motherÕs arms. "I just donÕt see the point..." She grumbled.

"DonÕt be a spoil sport! Now, all we have to do..." Mrs. Chang slowly circled Cho like a hawk. "Yes...yes..._no_...yes..." She clapped her hands delightedly. "Oh, this is so much fun! DonÕt worry, weÕre almost done! _Crispus!Ó_

Cho screeched as her straight locks began to curl into perfect glossy ringlets around her face. "What are you doing!" She shouted as she tried to smooth down the shiny curls.

"Well you can be much more appreciative!" Mrs. Chang screeched back before she stopped frowning to prevent the wrinkles forming on her peach colored skin. "Now look what you've done!" She removed a creamy paste from her purse and rubbed it onto her forehead. "YouÕre making the little wrinkles appear! You know how I try so hard to prevent them!"

Cho rolled her eyes and roughly brushed away the hair in her face.

Mrs. ChangÕs bottom lip trembled. "YouÕll be nice to the ladies for me, wonÕt you?" Her large round pupils were quivering with tears.

Cho looked away, trying not to fall into the snare her mother had made.

"Please?" Mrs. Chang clasped her daughterÕs face into her hands. "YouÕll do it for your mum, right?"

Cho shifted uncomfortably. "Of course, I will."

"Oh, look at the time!" Mrs. Chang quickly sprang up glancing at her diamond studded watch. "We only have three minutes to get to _Madame Messillinas Boutique_! _Vas scrinium!"_

A bubble liquid like glass with fresh air encased Cho and rolled smooth around her as she walked around the living room.

"You will need to get there by Floo powder. The bubble is so you wonÕt get your clothes dirty." Mrs. Chang removed a porcelain pot and threw the powder into fireplace. The flames flared up and turned green.

"IÕll meet you at the store!" Mrs. Chang gave a quick wave and disapparated.

Cho inhaled deeply and said with a clear voice, _"Madame Messillinas Boutique!"_ She stepped into the fire and closed her eyes as the wind picked and she felt herself being transported. She slid onto the floor of a bright pink parlor. The bubble twinkled around her in the light as she got and hurried over to the two women chattering in loud voices.

"There she is!" Both of the women quickly surrounded her twittering happily.

_"Perfectus!"_

The bubble popped and Cho smiled shakily as Narcissa darted around patting her shoulder and giggling. The woman had a high pointy nose and and icy blue gray eyes that pierced her. She had long pale blond hair and was dressed in green velvet. "Cho!" Mrs. Malfoy enfolded her in a hug. "Darling! You look so beautiful! Just like your mum."

"Oh, Narcissa!" Mrs. Chang giggled and leaned over to whisper in Mrs. Malfoy ear. Both giggled loudly like girls.

"Oh darling, itÕs been a whole year since IÕve last seen you." Mrs. Malfoy pouted.

"Hello, do you need any help?" A pink cheek witch with gray hair and black rimmed glasses hobbled from behind a large selection of fancy robes.

"No...thank you. Not from here." Narcissa smirked, her voice was icy and cold.

"LetÕs go." Mrs. Chang grabbed ChoÕs arm and hastily headed towards the entrance.

On the cobbled street there were a thousands stores with wizards, witches, and a many assortment of creatures.

"Dear, do you remember my son Draco? Surely, youÕve seen him around school?" Mrs. Malfoy smiled sweetly and craned her head to look around.

"Yes, I have seen him...here and there."

Mrs. Chang giggled. "Just admit it, dear! HeÕs absolutely gorgeous! A charming too!"

Narcissa Malfoy smiled and called out, "Draco? Draco, dear?"

A tall boy with blond hair sipping a chocolate malt joined his mother. She brushed the shoulder of his robes motherly and smiled. "IÕm sure you remember Cho, Draco. You two were such a pair, growing up. Remember?"

Cho felt the smile frozen on her face she looked up into the handsome face of Draco Malfoy.

**A/N** Sorry I had to repost this chapter because I realized the text file deleted all my quotation marks. Thank you my lovely reviewers who r&r the first chapter!! 


	3. Draco Malfoy

**Title:** White Gold Summer

**Author:** grace is an author

**Date:** November 27, 2004

**Disclaimer:** All rights go JK Rowling, Warner Bros, and whomever else owns them. All characters, places, etc. (other than my original characters) belong to JK Rowling. No money is being made from this!

**Author's Note:** Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you all my wonderful reviewers so being nice and encouraging!!! I feel so loved!!

**Chapter Three**

**Draco Malfoy...**

Draco suddenly seemed so tall compared to her. Cho shivered despite the warm summer day and pulled the light green cloak closely over her shoulders. The silence was so stifling and was that a smirk? Cho turned her head but as soon as she did it was gone like ghost kiss. Her voice was strangely stuck in her throat and her face was turning so pale. The image of Cedric was flashing in her mind and she was feeling as awkward and uncomfortable as her first date with Harry. Her eyes began to swim and her head felt like it was going to swell like a balloon.

Mrs. Chang prodded her sharply behind the Cho blades and Cho felt herself slowly walking forward as if in a trance. Her head was held high and her lips widened even further into a smile. She bowed her head slightly. "Hello...Draco." Unsurely she looked back at her mother whose head was bobbing up and down encouragingly. She turned back to Draco and held up her hand which was shaking slightly.

Draco straightened his shirt and strode forward assertively and shook her hand a bit to firmly grasping the small white fingers until they turned red.

Cho quickly let go of his hand as soon as the handshake was over, she rubbed her knuckles unhappily as she took a step back. "Hello, _Cho."_ There it was that smirk! And that sarcasm as he pronounced her name! Cho felt her fist clenching angrily.

"Draco!" Mrs. Chang dashed forward cooing as she smoothed down his hair. "It's been so long since I've last seen you! I'm assuming youÕre doing, well? Oh darling, you're grown so much! You're becoming more and more like your father everyday! You're so cute!" Mrs. Chang pinched his cheek and giggled. "Well isn't this a pleasant surprise?" Mrs. Chang grabbed ChoÕs arm and pushed her forward. She grinned largely at Mrs. Malfoy. "Oh Narciuss, you sly fox! Why didnÕt you tell us this charming boy was coming along on this venture?"

"Oh, but his isn't!" Mrs. Malfoy strode forward taking her son by the arm and taking Cho's in her other. "Neither is Cho."

"Is that really so?" Lien brought her delicate fingers up to her lips pretending to be surprised. Cho twisted in Mrs. Malfoy's grasps and glared at her.

"No, I think two fine young people wouldn't want to stick around with a bunch of middle aged women, especially in the middle of Jarita Street!"

"You mean two lovely middle-aged woman!" Mrs. Chang smiled and leaned in closer to Mrs. Malfoy both giggling like little schoolgirls.

"Correct! Now here we are..." She pushed them together, and Cho bit back a yelp as high heeled toed trodded her foot. "Meet us back at that same spot, around, oh...what do you say, Lien?"

Mrs. Chang glanced around as if searching for a clock. "How about, two o' clock? That should be enough to look around and maybe grab a bite for lunch?" She raised her shoulder in small shrug. "And here..." Mrs. Chang threw a small jewelled purse into Cho's hand. "A few sickles and galleons for you, darling." She smiled and both women hooked arms again before disapparating.

Looking up Cho ducked as a wizard with long spidery legs stepped over her and walked down ungaitly the cobbled street. "Move out of the way, you silly witch!" A goblin with gold rimmed spectacles shoved her aside and she fell against a red faced wizard around the age of four was screaming and kicking as it was being dragged along the side of a gray hair witch with a pinched look on her face as if she wanted more than nothing to give him a swift smack on the bottom. "Sorry, sorry." Cho picked her self up and tried to move away from the stream of magical people shoving this way and that into their desired destinations. The loud chattering seemed to be turned up in volume as witches and wizards strolled by interweaving between her and Draco. Draco? Draco! Cho turned around snapping from her thoughts.

"Draco?" She called looking around wildly. "Draco?" She called out just a bit louder. Where could he be? Cho looked wildly around and ran up the street peering at the dozen of faces searching in vain for his face. He didn't seem to be anywhere! Cho groaned and stamped her foot angrily. He ditched her! She leaned against the wall feeling the cool gray stones against her back and shoulders. She should have known he would do this! If only she had paid attention for once she could've maybe just slap his silly face into the gutter and drag his body into the nearest closet and board it up. If only... Cho pulled out her wand without thinking, and raised it as if she was going to cast a spell. No... She quickly put it away back in her pocket.

He wasn't worth that much to her. Cho rubbed her hands unhappily. She felt like a fool standing in front of _Madame Messillinas Boutique_ by herself. She didn't even like the store! Cho looked down at her feet and paced. Malfoy! She snapped up her head. If he was going to ditch her like that she wouldn't care. She was here a for a bit of shopping. Maybe she just wanted to look around for a nice and pretty silk scarve to tie around her head or maybe a few bangle bracelets. Yes, she was here for a purpose! Not for that stupid Malfoy boy! Cho shook her head indignantly. The nerve he had!

Cho began to to intertwine with the crowd feeling a new sense of purpose as she began to strode down the lane.

"Cho! Hey, Cho!"

Cho turned her head slightly as she saw the Malfoy boy half running half walking down the street toward hers. She smiled to herself and kept walking as if she did not hear him.

"Cho!" Draco ran up beside her clutching a stitch at his side. "Ow, dammit Cho, are you _deaf?_"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." Cho frowned. "Why did you come back? So you ditch me again, you prat!"

Draco looked up his face was flushed pink and he was breathing in heavy intervals.

"Ice cream?"

He held out lovely whipped confection of whipped cream, chocolate, vanilla ice cream, and floating cookie bits all swimming in a sea of hot chocolate.

"Oh..." Cho felt the color drain away from her face and the feelings of hostility. Wordlessly she took the cup out of his hand and the plastic spoon.

Draco straightened up and held his own cup in which the ice cream was melting deliciously.

"Thank you..." Cho's face turned. "I-I really didn't mean those horrible things I said."

Draco shrugged. "It's expected." He churned the cookie bits with his spoon. "Well, where do you want to go?"

Cho shrugged. "I don't know, where you want to go?"

"Well, we won't go anywhere if we just start around here." Draco tilted his head towards the entrance of _Mundy Baker's Record Shop._ "Do you want to check out some music?"

"Sure." Cho followed him into the brightly decorated shop which was blaring loudly popular music, that Hogwart's students thoroughly enjoyed.

A large assortment of teenagers were crowded in the store. Cho cringed as she passed by a surly looking wizard who had long red dreadlocks and black lipstick on. A young lady with a pale pointy face and a pink glittery shirt with Tonks written in bright bold letters and lime green spiked hair winked cheekily at her and smiled as she tossed a vintage _Weird Sisters_ album cheerfully in her hands.

Above them a heavy speaker with yellow knobs floated around the room.

_Come on fairy girl!_

You're just a pixie in my hand

Fairy girl with you're moon bright

Come with me enchantress of the night!

"It's _The Everlasting!"_ Draco shouted cheerfully above the volume.

Cho smiled at him uncertainly and nodded, not bothering to answer since the speaker was right above them. They moved forward into the center of the store.

"Posters! Look at these!" Draco flipped through the glass encased pictures of bands who were either singing to their bedazzled crowds or posing for the camera. A silver haired witch posed as a mermaid underwater and flashed her green fins, a wizard dressed in all black was throwing brightly colored orbs into the crowd, and small witch in a white dresses and a blue sash giggled as she cheerfully played with her little dolls who danced with each other.

"Hey!" A frowning witch wear a huge gold chain weighing down her neck, pointed out the door. "No eating here! You'll get our precious records dirty!" Draco made a rude gesture with his hand as they left the store and into the street. He cursed and kicked the door out of temper.

Cho didn't say anything but threw the rest of her ice cream into the rubbish bin where blue flames lit up and incinerated it.

"Sorry..." Draco's face was red and he tossed his cup into the bin. He took her hand into his and she was surprised as the softness of the palm of his hands. His face held a real genuine concern and Cho felt herself draw back in surprise.

"It's okay..."

"Do you want to look at anything else?" DracoÕs face was so close her hers. She could see the pink in his cheeks and the stunning blue gray eyes near hers.

"No, no...." Why was she becoming to feel so sick as if something was wrong? Cho drew back quickly and released her hand from his grasp. "Please don't do that."

Draco shrugged and lightly touched her shoulder. Cho felt herself burning up. She didn't... She didn't want to give him to his charms, just yet...

Draco took her wrist and led her down to...a dark alley?

"Oh no, no...." Cho pulled away from his grasp.

"Cho?" Draco began to whine like a little boy. "Why not?"

He held on to her sleeve and pushed her closer towards him. "I thought we were just getting to know each other."

"Ummm...." Cho pulled away from him.

"Hey, you can't do that!"

Draco was beginning to lose he posture and become less and less charming to her. Cho felt the color drain from her face as if a spell was being lifted and all she could think of was turning around and run.

"What was I thinking?" Cho felt her temple throbbing angrily.

"No!"

There was an angry mutter behind her and Cho felt a sharp prickle in her spine, quickly she turned around. Their was a loud _crack!_ behind her and she knew what two women had purposely tried to use a spell to set her up with Draco.

**Author's note:** Oh such evil mothers! My stomach is growling so bad I really need to eat. I hope I showed Draco as a charming enough person hehe. Haha _Mundy Baker's Record Shop_ is the most awesome shop name I came up with!!! Okay now that you read this chapter please review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
